Confused or not?
by cloudyinsignia
Summary: The New Directions had closed a chapter in their life after graduating at WMHS. Mercedes Jones is going to NYU together with Tina, and Mike. Someone from her past will come back in her life. Will she be happy or not that he's back in her life?
1. One Sweet Day

A.N.: I love Mercedes even though she's underrated I still love the scenes when she's showcasing her talents.

Summary: Since Matt Rutherford leaves William Mckinley not one of the glee club stayed contact with him except his best friend, Mike Chang who happens to be Tina Cohen-Chang's boyfriend. Tina is a friend of Mercedes Jones who has a bit of a past with Matt. Mercedes is inlove with fashion just like Kurt Hummel who is dating Blaine Anderson. After two years, the New Directions is on their way to college, as fate brings back Matt and Mercedes together, will Mercedes and Matt continue their unfinished love affair?

Pairings: Klaine, Tike

* * *

><p>'Hey Soul Diva, you better get your ass down here at this very moment or you'll be sorry!' Mercedes heard Kurt shouting as she looks at her mirror and checks her reflection; she's wearing a baby blue dress just above the knee which shows her sexy curves. 'I'll be there in a sec.' She grabs her purse and jacket as she comes down the stairs.<p>

'You really know what fashionably late means, Mercedes.' Tina, wearing a black dress with a gothic touch, looks at her as she takes her eyes off her phone for a second, 'Oh, and Mike said he has something important to tell us, he sounds excited.'

'We'll know all about it later, Tina but as of now, it's as if Miss Diva has something that troubles her.' Kurt, wearing a blue checkered polo with a skinny jean sporting an Alexander McQueen shoes and a black leather jacket, looks at Mercedes as she just finish sending someone a SMS.

'You guys, you do know that it's not easy making a decision on which college I have to go right?' Mercedes said as she closes the front door.

'And you're still regretting it?' Kurt looks at Mercedes as he rides on his car and waits for Tina and Mercedes.

'Mercedes, you have thought of all the pros and cons of each college.' Tina rides at the back seat 'Besides, you choose NYU for a reason, you love Fashion Design.'

'Yeah, well it's hard to make a decision since I, once decided to go to Ohio State University with him...' Mercedes buckles up and looks at her phone for the nth time.

'You know, 'Cedes it really helps if you two talk about it.' Tina said comforting her.

'Well, you could always try long distance relationship.' Kurt said as he drives the car' I mean me and Blaine once did it remember? Well it's not that easy at first but you'll get through it, and we're here.'

'I don't know, I mean I don't think Anthony would like that.' Mercedes went out of the car and checks her outfit.

'You'll never know unless you try right?' Tina said fixing her hair.

'I mean, I tried to have that kind of relationship but it didn't go as planned.' Mercedes removes the dirt on Tina's dress.

'Hold that thought! How come you never told us before? I mean, what's the point of us being your best of friends if you didn't tell us those kinds of things?' Kurt looks at Mercedes with anger.

'Calm down, it's not a big of a deal. It's not as if I have had that relationship. And if I recalled correctly, I said quote and quote: 'I tried to have that kind of relationship but it didn't go as planned.'' Mercedes saw Mike, wearing a red checkered polo exits the karaoke bar. 'Hey Mike.

'Hey 'Cedes, Kurt.' Mike looks at Mercedes and Kurt, and turns to Tina. 'Hey there, Sexy!' Tina squealed while Mike smiled.

'Oh come here, you!' Tina puts her hands on Mike's neck and kissed him on the lips.

'Alright, Stop! Before you started ripping both of your clothes off lovebirds, let's enter the cubicle.' Kurt looks disgusted while Mercedes, Tina and Mike laughed.

'Well the New Directions: Off to College Farewall Party has already begun but it's alright because they're not starting the main event unless you guys came.' Mike smiled 'Plus we have a surprise guest.'

'Let me guess, Is it Sunshine? I mean everytime we held an event she's always there.' Mercedes looking sarcastically happy.

'No no no! You're wrong, I'm gonna tell you who it is, it's Ms. Holly Holiday' Kurt look excited.

'What's your bet, T?' Mike laughed and looked at Tina.

'Hmmm. Let me guess..' Tina looks at Mercedes and Kurt smiling. 'Ms. Sylvester?' The other three laugh so hard.

'Nice try Tina close enough. As for Kurt and Mercedes both of you are wrong.' Mike led them on their cubicle. 'You'll see.'

As they enter the cubicle, they saw the rest of the glee club. Finn looking so formal with a suit on and Mr. Schue who wears his regular outfit, a blue polo with a navy blue tie plus his gray vest and black jeans, sits at a couch, Puck drinks some punch while talking to Lauren, Santana, is talking to Brittany while Quinn in her casual white dress is having a drink with Sam and Artie. As for Blaine and Rachel, they're belting out the last notes to the song.

'What the?' Kurt looks rage.

'What? What is it?' Mercedes look around. 'Are you angry because Rachel is singing with Blaine?'

'No, it's not that and besides I have given my full trust to Blaine, why would I be jealous? It's Finn! I should have given or advised him what to wear.' Kurt looks at Finn as if he'd seen a ghost. 'I mean look at him, he looks like he's a groom who's just got ditched by his bride!'

'Now, now, Kurt' Tina laughs. 'It's not the time for dressing Finn, its party time!'

'Yeah, Tina's right.' Mike look around searching for someone.

'Who are you looking for, Mike?' Tina asked also looks around.

'Our special guest is missing.' Mike said.

'I'm right here.' a guy answered.

'There you are!' Mike goes to where the special guest is and gave him a brotherly hug.

'Guys settle down even those who are late.' Mr. Schue suddenly said and looks at Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. As they settle down, Kurt sitting beside Blaine holding his hand, followed by Tina and Mercedes, Mr. Schue speaks, 'Let us welcome back, or should I say let us welcome one of our own glee club member before, Matthew Rutherford!' They all clapped their hands. 'And now let us start the New Directions: Off to College Farewell Party!'

Blaine went to the karaoke and played the Far East Movement's Like a G6.

'I can't believe it!' Mercedes whispered but Tina heard it.

'You can't believe what? You can't believe Matt's here?' Tina looks at Mercedes with curiosity in her eyes.

'Look can we go to the comfort room? I'll explain all of it when we go there.' Mercedes looks at her phone and saw Anthony calling her.

As they went to the comfort room, Mercedes answered her phone.

M: Hey baby!

A: Hey babe! Where you at? I was kinda hoping we should meet tonight, and watch Stomp the Yard or Hairspray or something.

M: I'm at a karaoke bar. I told you we were holding a farewell party tonight. Didn't you remember?

A: Oh yeah, must have slip my mind. Oh well, have fun. Oh, and don't let some boys take you home, okay? Just call me if you're too drunk.

M: Yes babe. (Mercedes rolled her eyes.) I've got to go. Okay? Bye.

A: Babe, when are you going to -… Before he could continue, she hangs up.

'He's asking me when will I go to -, Tina I don't know how to break it to him that I'm not going there.' Mercedes looks at Tina with a worried face. 'Plus he' being protective and possessive again at the wrong time, I hate him when he does that.'

'Okay, 'Cedes, one problem at a time. First Matt, then, Anthony' Tina said soothingly. 'Did something happen between you and Matt?'

'Well. There's something between us, before he left Mckinley. That was when I don't know he's leaving Mckinley.'

'So, you break up with him after knowing he's leaving Mckinley?'

'Well Yes and No.' Tina saw the etched of hurt on Mercedes.

'Why? What happened?'

'It's kinda hard to explain. To make the long story short, 'We haven't got the time and I don't really believe in that kind of relationship, it's hard and I don't want to complicate things.'

'You know what you're so pessimistic; you forget to live 'Cedes!' Tina pointed out. 'Didn't you ask yourself what would have happened if you and Matt gave it a shot? I mean I know something's going on between the two of you, I just hadn't told anyone even Kurt because I don't want to assume, if you had told me earlier, we should have saved your relationship or whatever is going on between the two of you!'

Mercedes looks at Tina; this is one of those times that she can't argue with her friend because she knows she won't win. And she's damn well share that if she did her butt will be kicked. 'I know but years have passed and I have already moved on, I have Anthony now. And I guess Matt have moved on.'

Tina rolled her tiny eyes and darted Mercedes a suspicious look, 'Yeah, you have really moved on, as it shows in your face and your body movements that you were not so glad to see him.'

'Tina, look…' Before she could even start Tina cuts her off. 'Enough with the explanation Mercedes I'll let you go first, let's attend the party cause I know that they were looking for us calculating the time we have spent here.'

'Alright! What a wonderful performance Puck and Lauren!' Mr. Schue announced as Tina and Mercedes enter the cubicle. 'Who's next?'

Tina nudged Mercedes and pushes her near Mr. Schue, 'Mercedes is ready Mr. Schue!'

'Hell to the no! Wait the minute!' Mercedes holds Tina and whisper, 'what the hell are you doing, Tina?'

'I know you have so much in your mind already, come on, and have fun and if you really wanted to have fun you usually sing!' Tina whispered back.

'You owe me, girl!'

'Oh, no! YOU owe ME!' Tina winks at her.

'Okay Mr. Schue, I'm ready' Mercedes feeling more confident.

'Ms. Jones you know what to do' Mr. Schue smiled and handed her two hats turned upside down.

'Uh—Do I have to wear those hat, Mr. Schue?' Mercedes points at the hats.

'Nice idea but no, you pick whose your partner.'

'Partner?' Mercedes give Mr. Schue a questioning look.

'Yes, a partner. I guess so everyone can sing we'll perform a duet, and a song to choose from.'

'Stop, stop, stop Mr. Schue.' Mercedes laughs. 'Alright! I got this.' She handed Mr. Schue all the papers that she had picked from the hats.

'Alright, Mercedes you're partner is.. Drum roll please!' Finn taps his lap and make a sound like the drum roll, others laugh 'Matt Rutherford' Mercedes was shock while the others clapped their hands and cheered, 'Now now chill down people, and they'll be singing One sweet day! Mercedes and Matt take the floor away.'

'You go Matt!' Mike patted Matt's shoulder.

'Go Mercedes!' Tina and Kurt cheered.

'You ready?' Matt smiled at Mercedes.

_How can you act cool after all that happen to us? _Mercedes thought, 'Yeah I guess.'

**Matt, **Mercedes, _**Both**_

**Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say**[Matt looks at Mercedes, as she looks at the karaoke]

**And now it's too late to hold you**

**'Cause you've flown away**

**So far away**

Never had I imagined [Mercedes feeling the heavy stare of Matt's eyes looks at him for a while]

Living without your smile

Feelin' and knowing you, hear me

It keeps me alive, alive

_**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**_[Matt tries to walk towards Mercedes.]

_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**_

_**And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_**One sweet day **_[Mercedes tries hard not to shake but she can't control it instead she sways]

_**Eventually I'll see you in Heaven**_

**Darling, I never showed you**[Matt notices Mercedes' shaking he stops and just looks at her full of concern]

**Assumed you'd always be there**

**I, I took your presence for granted**

**But I always cared**

**And I miss the love we shared**

_**I know you're shining down on me from Heaven **_[Mercedes closed her eyes as she felt tears coming out of her eyes]

_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**_

_**And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_**One sweet day**_

_**Picture a little scene from Heaven**_

**Although, the sun will never shine the same **[Matt can't help it and holds Mercedes one hand]

**I'll always look to a brighter day**

Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep

You will always listen as I pray

_**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven **_[Mercedes tries to shrug it off but Matt keeps holding it]

_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**_

_**And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_**One sweet day**_

**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**[Matt looks at the others and they smiled back at him, they haven't noticed Mercedes' tears.]

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

_**And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_**One sweet day **_

_**Sorry, I never told you**_

_**All I wanted to say**_

[Mercedes grips her microphone tightly and finishes the song.]

'It was phenomenal!' Mr. Schue stands clapping their hands. 'Matt you can sing! I mean when you left glee club you haven't performed any solo and you wow-ed us! And Mercedes…' before he can continue he realizes that she's not there.

'Mr. Schue, she stormed out after the song.' Tina look worried.

'What happened to her?' Kurt whispered.

'I'll tell you all about it later or maybe tomorrow.' Tina whispered back.

'I'll go and find her.' Tina stands up.

'No' Matt stopped her. 'I'll go and find her. Just stay here and enjoy.' Matt smiled at the others.  
>'Okay, how about dancing?' Mr. Schue proposed. 'And I know just the person…'<p>

Matt leaves the cubicle and started finding Mercedes.

_What happen 'Cey-cey? Are you not happy to see me?_ Matt thought as he looks everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <strong>It's kinda Angsty but i will get better. Believe me! :)


	2. Statue

**A.N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded much, but here it is now! :) Umm. I guess the firs five chapters is kinda dramatic, so sorry. But it will be better and better until it's great, I'm just kidding. But it will lighten up at Chapter 6. And hey, don't you want to know what happen to Mercedes and Matt? So here it is. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey Mercedes! Hey wait up!' A brown skin coloured guy called the diva who's earnestly trying to get away from everyone.<em>

'_I have some tots for you!' He shouted again, hoping that the diva will look at him, and she did._

'_What do you want, Rutherford?'The voluptuous diva turns her heels and look at the person calling her._

'_Well I just, uh, I just wanted to say… uh…' Matt catches up and scratches he's back as though ideas were stored there._

'_You know what, speechless boy, I don't have time for you and your weird talk and sounds' she snatched the tots in his hands and looks at him, 'but thanks for this.' _

_As she turns his back at him, he started, 'Well, uh, I was, uh, wond'ring-if-you-could-go-out-with-me?'_

_Mercedes almost choke as some of the tots that she's eating blocked her mouth, she coughed, 'What? Can you please talk to me in English, I'm a black American and I'm proud of it, I ain't no robot that can understand what you're talking about!'_

_Matt went in front of Mercedes and looks at the girl who he likes ever since he saw her, he was five years old back then and through those years he's feelings for her never changed._

_He looks into her eyes and opens his mouth for the words that he's waiting to say to her at the right time and this for him is the right time. 'Mercedes Angelica Jones, would you like to go to Maclaren's Diner with me?_** [Have you heard it somewere? :)]**

_As if she's not waiting for this moment that the guy she likes ever since she saw him walking in the church with his beautiful smile, just asks him out, she looks at him trying hard not to blush and smile 'Yeah, I would, but there's a condition.' She raised her eyebrow, and wait for his reaction._

_He gulps and thinks of the possibilities that could have been the condition, (His thoughts were clouded with ideas) __**could It be: **__I will go out with you only if I have my family, or I will if you swear that you will walk around the campus wearing nothing but your boxers, or the worst of it all, I will if you promise that you will be my sparring partner in my kick boxing class,__**not that I won't do those things for her but I might be poor not that I don't want to meet his parents, humiliated, not that there's something to be ashamed of my body, or killed not that I don't want to see how she maintains hot and sexy every time. Shut up Matt! You don't even know the condition yet! **_

_He looks at her and said, 'I guess, but please be gentle…' The diva laughed sweetly, 'What do you mean by that? Oh, nevermind, the condition is don't tell anyone that we went out or..' He looks at her with confused eyes, 'that we will have a date?' _

_She's taken aback by what he said and combs her hair, 'Yeah that, so are we clear?' Matt still confused said, 'Yes'_

'_Pinky promise?' She raised her pinky finger. __**You're just adorably sexy!**_

'_Sure' and he crossed their pinky fingers together._

* * *

><p>'<em>Mercedes? Why are you here?' Matt looked all over Mckinley only to found out that his 'secret' girlfriend is there at the janitor's room near the choir room all the time, he sat beside her and hugged her. 'What's wrong C?'<em>

'_It's one thing after another, I mean I'm fed up with my parents trying to make me the perfect daughter, I tried but I can't be their perfect daughter, I'm nothing like my sister…' She hugged him tight._

'_No, because, you are better than her, they just don't see it!' Matt kissed her forehead._

'_And then there's glee club, I'm sick and tired of Rachel being the lead vocals, I mean we have the same quality of voice and everything.' Mercedes whine._

'_Shh, stop it, C. You're the best. No one might see that now, but they'll regret if it they don't. Always remember there's someone out there who's your biggest and greatest fan!' Matt rocked Mercedes._

'_Who?' Mercedes looks at his eyes as he washed away the tears in her eyes._

'_Who? Well… Uh… I forgot… What's the name again?' He teased her as she punched him in the arms._

'_I hate you!' She pouted._

'_You know what they say, the more you hate, the more you ultimately love! Oh and I remember his name, he's name Is Matthew Nicholas Rutherford' She smiled brightly at him and he cupped her face in his hands, 'I don't know how I got you, but I'm really really grateful that I did!' He brought her face close to his as she closed her eyes he said to himself, '__**You are the luckiest man alive!' **__He then closed his eyes and feel her lips in his and kissed as if it was there first time again._

_'How about I sing you a song?' Matt asked her girlfriend._

_'How about you did?' She laughed._

When a day is said and done,  
>In the middle of the night and youre fast asleep, my love.<br>Stay awake looking at your beauty,  
>telling myself Im the luckiest man alive.<br>Cause so many times I was certain you was gonna walk out of my life.  
>Why you take such a hold of me girl,<br>When Im still trying to get my act right.

What is the reason, when you really could have any man you want,  
>I dont see, what I have to offer.<br>I shouldve been a [season], guess you could see I had potential.  
>Do you know youre my miracle?<p>

Im like a statue, stuck staring right at you,  
>Got me frozen in my tracks.<br>So amazed how you take me back,  
>Each and everytime our love colapsed.<br>Statue, stuck staring right at you,  
>So when Im lost for words,<br>Everytime i disappoint you,  
>Its just cause I cant believe,<br>That youre so beautiful. (Stuck like a statue)  
>Dont wanna lose you, no. (Stuck like a statue)<p>

Ask myself why is you even with me,  
>After all the shit I put you through,<br>Why did you make it hard  
>Its like youre living and i make you?<br>But baby your love is so warm it makes my shield melt down (down),  
>And everytime were both at war,<br>You make me come around.

What is the reason, when you really could have any man you want,  
>I dont see, what I have to offer for.<br>I shouldve been a [season],guess you could see I had potential.  
>Do you know youre my miracle?<p>

Im like a statue, stuck staring right at you,  
>Got me frozen in my tracks.<br>So amazed how you take me back,  
>Each and everytime our love colapsed.<br>Statue, stuck staring right at you,  
>So when Im lost for words,<br>Everytime i disappoint you,  
>Its just cause I cant believe,<br>That youre so beautiful. (Stuck like a statue)  
>Dont wanna lose you, no. (Stuck like a statue)<br>And youre so beautiful. (Stuck like a statue)  
>Dont wanna lose you, never. (Stuck like a statue)<p>

Every single day of my life I thank my lucky stars,  
>God really had to spend extra time, when he sculptured your heart.<br>Cause theres no explanation,cant solve the equation  
>Its like you love me more than I love myself.<p>

Im like a statue, stuck staring right at you,  
>Got me frozen in my tracks.<br>So amazed how you take me back,  
>Each and everytime our love colapsed.<br>Statue, stuck staring right at you,  
>So when Im lost for words,<br>everytime i disappoint you ,  
>Its just cause I cant believe,<br>That youre so beautiful. (You are the reason,)  
>Stuck like a statue. (The reason for living,)<br>Dont wanna lose you, no. (The reason for breathing)  
>Stuck like a statue. (Youre so beautiful)<br>And youre so beautiful. (And I want you to feel it)  
>Stuck like a statue. (Cause so bad Im needing)<br>Dont wanna lose you, no. (Youre the reason for breathing)  
>Stuck like a statue. (Youre so beautiful)<p>

When a day is said and done,  
>And in the middle of the night youre fast asleep, my love<p>

Im the luckiest man alive.

_'And I am the luckiest girl alive...' Before Mercedes finished the sentence, Matt closed their distance and kissed again like their first time_

* * *

><p>'Where are you, 'Cedes?' Matt looks everywhere inside the karaoke bar but she's not there. <em>Think, Think, Think, where does Mercedes go when she's depressed… <em>and all of a sudden he went directly at the back of the bar and saw Mercedes sitting on a stool, hands covering her face. He coughs and she sobs when she heard someone coughing. She raised her head and looks at him, as if she doesn't expect the person to be him.

'Why of all people are you here? I mean, why of all my friends I could have right here in front of me, it has to be you?'

He walks and stands in front of her with a distant, 'because me of all people know that you really don't show much of your weakness or sadness or even your agitation in front of many people even to some of your friends.'

He hands her his handkerchief and continued, 'and me of all people is hurting every time I see you sad, or there are tears in your eyes.

She stands up and walked away from him, 'Why? Why now?' She murmured, but he's ears were sharp and caught what she said.

'What do you mean, why now?'

She looked at his eyes and for the first time since he transferred out of Mckinley, for the first time after he tried not to break her heart, for the first time he saw her eyes after he left her alone. He saw it. He saw everything. He doesn't need to hear it or ask her, but he feel it, he broke her heart, he broke it not into two, but into pieces, he broke it that it may never be the same again.

'Mercedes, look, I have to explain everything.'

'I know, but I guess you don't have the time, especially when you left Mckinley.' She turned her away again trying not to let the tears fall, but she couldn't help it. 'You know how much it breaks my heart to know that the only person I love left me. And it hurts, it still hurts.'

'Mercedes, I…' Matt was interrupted by Mercedes' phone.

'Hello… Hi baby… Whose crying? Me? Oh no, I'm not. It's just I kind of get emotional especially me and Kurt, yeah, well I'm okay. You'll fetch me? No, you don't have too. I.. But baby… Alright I'll call you.. bye. I…' Mercedes turn to Matt and saw his face is etched with shock. 'I…love…you..too…'

As Mercedes remembered that she have to go back, she talked to him, 'Just tell them that you didn't saw me.'

'Why? Why do you always do this?' Matt asked her angrily.

She sighed and never looked back, 'Since, you said that you know me pretty well, I guess you know the answer.'

* * *

><p><strong>*If you're wondering what Matt sung to Mercedes, the title is Statue and I love Alex Thao's versionin youtube, It makes me in love! :)) Here's the url: .comwatch?v=I5HkrXDfKUE Please don't blame me if you fell in love with this guy! :))**

**I'm sorry guys, but I really do love cliffhanger. :) Hahaha! :) How about you guess what will happen next. Just say it at the review. :) Haha. And I might update soon of some of you got the correct answer. :) Thanks For Reading! :)**


End file.
